Hyperdevotion thirteen
by ultramannexus94
Summary: Hi i'm a new writer and i hope u all enjoy my first Fanfic. I hope you all enjoy and please give me time i'll get better. So yeah enjoy my fanfic of Kamen Rider and Hyperdivotion Noire. (Side note kamen rider isn't the only tokusatsu in this later some of the ultras are going to appear). Enjoy. (CANCELED/SCRAPED)


**This is a non profit fanfiction. Hyperdevotion Noire, Kamen Rider and Ultraman do not belong to me, They belong to there respective owners (Please don't sue me). Also this in my first fanfic for any series I hope you all enjoy it and give me a good review (no negative comments please remember this is my first fanfic and i'm pretty sure a lot of people first fanfics weren't the best but give me time and i'll get better) so thanks for reading and I hope u all enjoy**

**[A/N] I though I should rewrite this to clear up some of the confusion of the first story and add the intro. The story for this fanfic is not going to have Kamen Rider W alone in it, I just picked W as the fist rider to appear because he is my one my favorites. Secondly there are going to be nine other riders in this story for my OC and three of my favorite ultras you will know which onces when you read the opening. Thirdly yes I do know the undead appear in Blade not W but the reason why they are in the first story is to lead into this one about my OC becoming Kamen Rider Blade in this chapter, and yes the undead will be the kaijin appearing in the beginning but the dopants will appear but I haven't decided when yet. Fourthly I know my grammar wasn't the best in the first one and I know should have looked over the first story more before publishing it and I really regret that now. Which is why I'm rewriting it to make things more clear and so it's not a mess. But for now on with the story and if you have any questions or tips for me please leave them in you're reviews and I'll answerer them in the next chapter. Also if anyone has any tips for writing better fight scans it would be a great help and enjoy the story until next time Peace. **

(opening narration)

**_Gamarket where new games are released at an unrelenting pace. It is a respite for all those who love games. This world was once governed by a single goddess, but has since been split into four nations with four goddesses._**

**The lonely CPU, Black Heart**

**She presides over Lastation, the **

"**Land of Black Regality".**

**The royal CPU Purple Heart**

**She presides over Planetune, the**

"**Land of purple Progress".**

**The volatile CPU, White Heart**

**She presides over Lowee, the**

"**Land of white purity".**

**The mature CPU Green Heart **

**She presides over Leanbox, the**

"**Land of green origins".**

**Each CPU aims to gather more faith from citizens and converting those feelings into power. The four nations and the four CPUs are constantly in battle to increase there Shares- there global clout. In the final battle of the four CPUs fought at the end of this battle there was one victor Black Heart, After this fierce battle Lastation's CPU Noire, her generals and the other 3 CPUs lived in peace for about 48 hours, until a dark witch tricked Noire into making a wish for the thing she wanted most afterwards Gamarket feel into chaos with new type's of monsters both kaiju and kaijin. Along with these monsters came a detective a special detective that would Henshin and bring peace back to Gamarket. **

**Title appearers on screen Hyperdevotion thirteen **

**(**超女神信仰 サーティーン**)**

(Play Kamen Rider W W-B-X Boiled Extreme by Aya Kamiki)

On top of a building is Alex looking over Lastation. Before the camera pans to his right wrist to the Rider System brace and the name appears on the screen

**W-B-X Crime and the city**

**Hyperdevotion thirteen **

**(**超女神信仰 サーティーン**)**

**Mata dareka ga totsuzen DOA wo tataku**

Camera shows the front the Lastation detective agency to show four girls walking in the door with four different colored outfits.

**Jiken no yokan Welcome to windy city **

Four hands are seen knocking on the door, as Alex gets up from the desk in flipping photograph form. Once Alex get close to the camera he fixes his tie.

**Kono machi ni wa namida wa niawanai ze**

Shows Alex running though all four nations with the back round changing color to each one. Getting clews from random shadowed people. Then Blanc hits Alex in the head with her hammer.

**Yami ni hisomu KEYWORD mitsuke dasou!**

Shows a dry erase board with words into many languages written on it. Camera shows Alex and Noire holding flashlights looking around a dark part of a factory. Shinning there light to the left they see Neptune claiming over barrels.

**Hitori de wa todokani yume**

**Kensaku suru mugen no archive! Kioku to iu umi e to dive! **

Alex opens up a book to see a picture of Vert winking at him. Turning he sees Vert peaking around from behind a corner waving at him. Then Alex, Noire, and Blanc all face palm while Neptune is laughing.

**Kimi to nara kanaerarere Half &amp; Half!**

**W-Boiled Extreme!**

Alex is standing in a room with a wall of fans in the back round as W, Fourze, Blade, Chalice, Leangle, Agito, Gills, Dark Kiva, Mach, Zeronos, Ultraman Nexus, Ultraman tiga, and Ultraman ginga take a fighting pose behind him.

**Futari no Body &amp; Soul**

**Hoka ni naisa only! Tsumari ainori **

Alex then Henshins into Kamen rider W while Noire, Neptune, Blanc, And Vert turn into there HDD forms.

**W-B-X**

Alex is back at the wall of fans as all of his Kamen riders do there signature finishing moves. Camera pans from left to right as the riders fad in and out and to the next. Then the ultras do there signature moves.

**Saikou no PAATONAA deau toki**

The Goddesses then do there signature moves and the camera pans around them.

**Kiseki okofu **

**So we can make it!**

Alex is on his motorcycle as he flips down the visor on his helmet and takes off doing a wheelie.

**W wo sagase!**

Alex is driving past Lastation in the background and the four goddesses fly past him as they do he becomes kamen rider W.

**W-B-X crime and the city **

Alex parks his motorcycle on a cliff looking over the ocean, as the four goddesses land and turn back into there human forms. Alex gets off his bike as the four of them stand behind him Noire and Neptune on his left. Vert and Blanc on his right. Camera then pans from behind the five of the to front, behind them is Alex's 10 Kamen Rider's in a V formation and his three Ultras behind them with Lastation, Planetune, Lowee, and Leanbox behind them. Then Alex does Kamen Rider W's signature pose.

(In a Dream)

The sun is setting as I stare out over a city there was a nice breeze blowing though as I felt my unzipped hoodie blow around, Suddenly I hear a voice call out to me.

"Alex" said a girl running towards me, Once the girl got close to me she hugged me as tight as possible I also felt warm tears soaking though my shirt.

"You idiot don't scare me like that ever again" She said this in an angry yet happy voice all while she softly sobbed.

"I'm sorry I'll never do something like that again I promise" I said this back to her all while hugging her tightly. She then looked up at me with tears still in here eyes and blushing.

"let me wipe those tears away"I then wiped her tears away I blushed as I did so, I noticed her face became more red than it already was so much so I could feel the heat coming off.

"I feel like the luckiest girl in all of Gamarket"she said with a smile, she then started to stand on here tiptoes after trying that she got annoyed.

"lean down I-I have something important I was to tell you" she said with a slight stammer, I leaning down I brought my face close to hers. I could tell she was really thinking about what she was going to say from the look in her eyes and that it was really important, after about 13 seconds she said it with all of her heart.

"I-I-I love you Alex you're the kindest person I have ever met s-s-so please never do that again I want you to leave my side ever stay with me forever" after she said that she was about to kiss me but.

(In our protagonist apartment)

"Onii-Chan wake up Onii-chan wake up Onii-chan wake up" I suddenly woke up and turned the alarm off on my phone, after I shut it off I stretched "The same dream again who was that girl and what city where we in it didn't look like Fuuto, well no time to worry about that it was just a dream that I have been having the last two weeks, Maybe I've been watching too much anime or reading to many manga anyway let's start the day." (Writer: hey you forgot to introduce yourself) "Oh sorry writer-san **clears thought** I'm Alex Zee I am 20 years old I have jet black hair, blue eyes and I'm pretty tall if you consider 6"3 tall i'm also wearing black framed glasses and I'm currently getting read to start my day so joto matei" After a shower and a shave Alex goes to his closet and picks his outfit for the which was a green shirt, black jeans and a black hoodie with a purple J and a green C on the back. Alex then grabs some items he has sitting on a shelf about his bed which are a silver pocket watch with what looks like a start map on it, a dog tag type necklace with a green back round and a black pc power up button engraved into it, finally he grabbed what looked like an Ipod looking device that he wore on his right wrist.

**Bottom of the screen flashes the episode title**

**Case 1 _I am a Kamen Rider_**

(ケース1私は仮面ライダーです)

"I have the strangest feeling today is going to be like no other day" Alex said to himself as he walked from his bed over to his kitchen and grabs a cup of green tea, with his cup in hand he walks over to his deck and turns on his two computer monitors.

"Let's see if my old friends Facebook and Twitter can show me some new cases to work" Going to his Internet on the monitor to his right he went to his Facebook but something was a miss.

"Eh w-w-what is this Facenote did I type something wrong not only that the Internet is faster than lighting I just clicked my web browser and I blinked and in that amount of time fully loaded" puzzled Alex then turned his attention to his left monitor to see if his twitter was normal but...

"What the heck is this Chirper"Alex was both confused and puzzled by this so he decided to look more into it.

"Well they may have weird names but the function is still the same except I have no followers or friends on these new ones story of my life" Slightly depressed Alex proceeds "Oh well maybe this a sigh of a second chance now lets look at what Is trending first Facenote" On the top right of the Facenote page was the trending posts

"let's see Goddess Black Heart brings peace to all of Gamarket, Goddess Black Heart what or who is that maybe there like some fancy cosplayer" Still confused Alex moves on to the second trending post.

"Monsters running wild though Gamarket. Gamarket? What is this I must still be sleeping this is dream" Getting out of his computer chair and walking to his left Alex opens the curtains and looks out the window there Alex got the biggest shock of his left and afterwards his left would change forever.

"T-T-T-This isn't Fuuto... w-we-were am I" With a shocked and confused voice Alex asked this question but there was no answer until.

"You are in Lastation" A mysterious male voice said from behind him at the time Alex turned all the way around to face this voice he saw a man standing or rather leaning on the wall holding a pink camera and he heard the sound of the strange man taking a picture of him.

"Who are you and how did you get into my apartment/office..." Alex asked the man with a puzzled and confused voice.

"I am Kadoya Tsukasa but called me Tsukasa, I'm also known as Decade " Tsukasa said putting the lens cap back on his camera and walking towards Alex.

"Tsukasa huh I'm Alex Zee but call me Alex"Alex said to Tsukasa as he walked over to one of the three shelves Alex had behind his desk.

"I see you like tokusatsu and anime judging by you're room" Tsukasa said all while holding a figure of Kamen Rider Decade.

"So Tsukasa I'm in Lastation in a place called Gamarket but I don't understand why me I'm nothing special and aren't there goddesses to protect everyone" Putting the Decade figure back on the shelf Tsukasa walked over to Alex.

"Yes there are goddesses here but they need more help they ever before" Tsukasa said as he walked towards the window and stared out at the city. "There was peace here in Gamrket for about 48 hours but one of the goddesses made a fatal wish and now chaos has bee happening ever since then. It's up to you to help them Kamen Rider Double" Tsukasa pointed at Alex and said this in a confident voice.

"Kamen Rider Double. Me a Kamen rider, Tsukasa please tell me how I can help the goddesses because I have a feeling if I don't help this world is going to fall into a dark nightmare and I don't want to see that happen to this beautiful city"Alex said this so confidentially that Tsukasa smiled and laughed.

"I like the way you think you remind me of all the other kamen riders I have seen start there journeys" After saying this Tsuasa's face and voice got serious "So you should know being a Kamen Rider isn't easy you may fine yourself going down a darker path to protect the ones you love and even if that happens you my end up in a world of disrepair and misery"

"I'll face those factors head on and overcome them when I encounter them, but for now let's start my journey though Gamarket"After Alex said the Tsukasa put his hand on his chin and though about something but not long after that Tsukasa turned to Alex smiled

"Follow me" Tsukasa said walking to the door Alex followed him after he put on a green and black fedora, green and black sneakers and black finger less gloves.

"Alright let's go" Walking to the left following Tsukasa up a flight of stares Alex found himself in a huge room that resembled a church with two sets of elevators far in the back, The wall of the room where black with accents of a steam punk design.

"Tsukasa there is no one here it's as quite as a graveyard"

"Don't worry Alex there is someone here. Hey Histoire he is here mind filling Double in on his mission!"

"Yes be right there" A mysterious and small voice said from somewhere in the room and close, Alex turned and came face to face with a tiny girl sitting on floating book she wore a purple dress with gold lines around the edges, She also wore purple shoes with light purple orbs. She also appeared to have fairy like wings not attached to her body and she was sitting on a cycle flowing above the book. Her hair was a light blond color and her eyes where a light blue but the one thing that amazed Alex was she was the fact that she was 6 to 8 inches tall.

"Who are you" Alex asked the tiny girl with the sound of surprise in his voice.

"I'm Histoire it's nice to meet you Alex didn't Tsukasa tell you about me"

"No he didn't really mention you all he said was follow me and here I am, it's a nice too meet you also Histoire" Histoire then turned towards Tsukasa with smile but the scary part was there was a purple demon forming behind her.

"H-Histore calm down you're scary when you do that"

"So Histore you have an important mission for me?"

"Ah yes" Histore nodded turning her attention away from Tsukasa. "I need you to find Noire the goddess of Lastation she has been gone for the last two hours and I'm starting to worry"

"Isn't she a goddess I'm sure she is alright"

"Normally that would be correct but something has happened to all of Lasation's shares"

"What happened to them?"

"I'm not sure if it's a glitch or someone has manipulated the shares away but to get the full picture of what is going we need to find Noire"

"Okay let's go wait!" Tsukasa faced Alex" Alex you do have a means of getting around don't you"

"Don't worry Tsukasa I got my motorcycle outside my building follow me"

Going back down the same stares past Alex's apartment and down another fight of stares the group of three went out the front door of Alex's building, Once there Alex was faced with the beauty of Lastation's steam punk design.

"It's beautiful I love it here" With a sound of aw and amazement in his voice Alex stared out at the city until Tsukasa tapped him on the shoulder

"Hey! Wake up! you can look at the city later for now we have to find Noire" After snapping back to normal Alex walked to his left and over to his motorcycle which was black and green, The front half was flat black with a silver W with a red crystal underneath it on the front on both sides of the engine was a silver zig zag design, The back half was a metallic green color.

"So this is you're bike"

"Yep she is one of my greatest treasures, hey Tsukasa where is you're bike if you even have one?"

"It's over there" Tsukasa pointed to his left and there was his motorcycle which both outer edges where white with two black stripes finally the center was pink with a card like design on top of the front.

"You have a unique bike to Tsukasa the front looks like a helmet"

"For now let's get a move on"

Tsukasa walked over to his bike and started it after words he put on a white helmet that had no face shield but goggles. Alex did the same but his helmet was black and looked like a motocross helmet with a clear face shield. Alex was ready to go Tsukasa put his bike into gear and took off Alex did the same. After about 10 minutes the two stopped there bikes at a road that went right and left.

Flipping up his visor Alex turned to Tsukasa "Tsukasa which way"

"I'll go right you go left"Alex nodded "but before you go let me tell you something important. If any kaijin attack you use the brace on you're right wrist"After saying that Tsukasa reached over and places his hand on the Ipod looking brace, as soon as he did **Rider System Active! **

"Rider system?" Alex looked at the brace "Alex once you use this brace you're a Kamen Rider are you sure you want to do this because if not I can get Histore to send you back home again"

Alex continued to look at the brace for another second and raised his head and turned towards Tsukasa "Tsukasa I have had a hard 20 years of my life and I have felt much pain, Here in Lastation I feel like I've been given a second chance to start living again. Back in Fuuto there is nothing for me no friends no family nothing, Even someone I considered a Father to me is dead. So if you think I'm going to say no and let this world die while I live a meaningless life in another or become a Kamen Rider I chose to stay and be a Kamen Rider"

Tsukasa looked speechless until he smiled and laughed "haha you see that is the reason why are destined to be a rider" Alex nodded and put is face shield back down and drove off "A great Kamen Rider and why you are also an Ultraman, So I leave this world in you're hands now good luck Joker" Tsukasa said as he drove his motorcycle into a gray mirror.

After about 10 minutes traveling down the road Alex stopped his motorcycle on top of a bridge over looking a small walking area below with some shops and a small river running in between. Taking off his helmet Alex heard a scream. a girl being surrounded by three strange looking monsters. He stopped his motorcycle and took off his helmet and shouted "Hey You! Pigtails watch out!" jumping off his bike Alex with out thinking leaped off the bridge he was on about 15 feet in the air and landed on both feet and ran over to the raven haired girl. Kicking one of the three kaijin to the ground Alex then stood facing the kaijin while protecting the raven haired girl.

"Undead so some of you guys are loose in this world too huh" In front of Alex there where three undead, The first undead on his right resembled a lizard with a human like body buy it's right arm from the elbow down was a blade, The second undead was the same as the first but it resembled a rhino beetle except it has a strange looking sword in it's right hand and a shield on it's left arm, The third undead on his left resembled a deer but with two extra horns on it's shoulders.

"Who are you" the raven haired girl with twintails asked in a slight state of confusion.

Alex turned to the girl and looked at her and it's at that point he noticed the her face was a faint pink color she was dressed in a black tank top with blue ribbons and matching skirt. "I'm Alex what is you're name"

"I'm Noire CPU of Lastation" Noire said this with a boastful confidence. "Noire are you alright Histore sent me to look for you"

"Yeah I'm fine I'll explain everything once we defeat these monsters" Alex then remembered what Tsukasa told him "If any kaijin attack you use the brace on you're right wrist"

"Alright let's go" Alex brought his hand to the brace and touched it.

**RIDER SELECT! **

Alex then touched the first symbol he saw which was a black and green W.

**RIDER SELECTED W!**

Suddenly there was a flash and in Alex's right hand was a red and silver colored belt buckle, Alex then pleased it on his waist then to have a black belt wrap around and attach. In his right hand Alex held out a green USB with a capital C on it and pressed it.

**CYCLONE!**

After doing that Alex placed the USB in the left side of the belt. In Alex's left hand he held out a black USB with a purple capital J on it and pressed it.

**JOKER!**

Alex then turned the USB upside down and placed it into the left side of the belt. Placing his left hand on the right of the belt and his right hand on the left Alex said.

HENSHIN!

Then movie his hand the belt moved apart and said.

**CYCLONE! JOKER!**

A tornado formed around Alex creating very strong winds engulfing him and after 1 second it disappeared and standing there was a black and green rider. The riders right half was black with a purple lines on the chest, shoulder pad, wrist, and ankle. While the right half was green with yellow lines on the chest, shoulder pad, wrist, and ankle but unlike the black half the green half had a silver scarf attached to the back. Both half's where divided by a silver line that went all around his body but it looked like it attached to a silver W on to of the riders head but both half's did have the same red eye.

"I-I-I'm a K-Ka-Kamen Rider I henshined" Alex started looking at himself "This is awesome"

"Now's not the time to look at yourself baka" Alex looked at Noire " fight now admire later" Noire stood on Alex's left wielding a small sword.

Alex then flicked his left wrist pointed to the undead and said " Now count up you're crimes"

(Play Kamen Rider W opening)

"Noire I'll handle the beetle and the lizard undead you handle the deer undead" Noire nodded then they both ran at the three undead. W jumped to avoid the rhino beetles sword in doing so delivering a hard kick with his right leg to the head of the monster causing it to stumble. While the other monster swung it's left arm and sliced double on the back. Turning to face the lizard monster W blocked a second attack from it's blade arm and punched the monster in the face sending it flying back, Alex noticed that his strength had doubled "Wow I'm super strong but I don't think it's fair to fight these two with just my bear hand for to long"

"Use another memory" a familiar said "Histore is that you" W looked around but only saw the two undead he was fight and Noire fighting the third. "I'll explain later for now use the metal memory" Searching his body Alex found the silver memory with a silver capital M on it. Pressing the memory.

**METAL!**

Removing the Joker memory from the left side of the belt and replaced it with the metal memory. Once again double split the belt and the left side of double was now silver with a staff on the left half of his back. "Whoa I'm silver and green now'" reaching to his back W pulled the staff off which extended to become longer, the beetle undead charged at double with it's sword raised. Blocking the attack with his staff double then kick the monster in the stomach with his left leg sending it flying back wards. Turning his attention to the lizard which was also running at double with it's left arm raised once it got close enough double swung the staff as hard as he could into the monsters head causing it to slam into a wall slightly cracking it. "time to finish this Alex use the memory break remove the metal memory and place it into the staff" double pulled out the silver memory and pleased it into the staff.

**MEATAL MAXUMIM DRIVE****!**

W than began to spin the staff around his body causing a tornado to form and pointing with his staff the tornado engulfed the lizard undead and the tornado made it's way towards double all while the undead was spinning, W then jumped into the air and into the tornado where there was sound of a hit to the undead double landed on the other side as the tornado diapered with the undead suspended in midair until it's body exploded with fire and dropped to the ground. "Metal tornado" double said after turning and facing the rhino beetle undead "now it's you're turn" placing the staff back on his back W placed the joker memory back in the belt going back to being black and green. "Alright now for my ultimate finisher as a kamen rider" Pulling out the joker memory from the left side of his belt and placing it into a small memory sized holster on his right side Alex then tapped it with his right hand.

**JOKER MAXUMIM DRIVE!**

"Joker Extreme!" W said as the wind started to pick up and double jumped into the air where he split into two halves and flew at the undead with his joker half hitting first followed by his cycle half. After an explosion the beetle undead was on the ground as well and double was back to being one again. W then turned to the two undead and pulled out two mysterious cards and threw them at the monsters, after about a second the two undead where engulfed in green and vanished leaving the two cards which fly back to double's hands and vanished into his right wrist where the rider system brace was, Turning W saw Noire fighting the deer undead.

(Kamen rider W opening ends)

"I can't lose I can't let these things win if I could only go HDD I could win but my shares are so low and my believers so few I don't know how long I can keep this up" Noire said as she was hold her sword and clutching her side, suddenly the undead shot lightening from it's four horns. Without thinking W ran and blocked the lightening protecting Noire. "W-Why did you protect me" W then looked at Noire "I don't want to see you're cute face in pain anymore I want to see you smile even if it means I have to feel a greater pain" Noire's face was slowly turning pink "(I can feel it his belief in me it's giving me strength)" "Alex behold the strength of a CPU" Noire walked around W suddenly her body was binary code after the code faded there was a totally different girl standing in front of W. "N-Noire is that you" she was wearing a gray swimsuit type outfit and look of it reminded him of a certain game console back in his world, her hair was white instead of black but she still had those cute twintails, Her eyes instead of being beep red they are now a light blue with what looked like a pc power up symbol for her irises she also appeared to be hold a rather large black sword with a light blue shinning blade. "Yes it's me but in this form call me Black Heart" Noire's voice was even different as Black Heart. "Now time to finish this monster" Black Heart then rushed at the deer undead dodging lighting bolts along the way, once she got to the undead a fury of slashes struck the monster then with a snap of her fingers the deer undead exploded into fire. W then threw a third cards at the deer undead's body and it to was absorbed into the cards which flew back to W and vanished into his right wrist.

"I think that's all of them for now" W said this as he turned back into Alex and both the belt and memories went back into the rider brace, Looking over at Noire who was still in her CPU form and staring and him with a slight blush on her face .

"Black Heart are you alright" Alex could then feel his face getting warm "Yes I'm alright and t-t-thank you for saving me and believing in me" binary code surrounded her body again but this time she turned back into Noire. "So Histore sent you to look for me huh" "Yes she had a worried look on her face, so she sent me and Tsukasa to come look for you"

"Tsukasa? who is this Tsukasa and where in he?" looking around thinking he would find Tsukasa "I though he'd show up I mean it was a pretty loud fight, hmmm... maybe he's back with Histore let's go maybe he is already back there" Alex then paused and with an anime like sweat drop on his head "Oh crap" looking up Alex realized "My motorcycle Is all the way up there!... dammit"

"Idiot that is why you should think before you jump" Alex stared up and turned to Noire "Well I guess we have a walk ahead of us let's go Noire" As our two hero's walk off unaware that there fight was seen by one person who was hiding in a nondescript box.

"So Noire's power has taken some grenade damage, but who was that strange black and green fighter, whoever he is I must get more Intel and find his weaknesses that I can face him on the battlefield mission start.

_**Screen closes in on the handle of the box with a red robotic like eye staring out with the three gaia memories used by Alex **__**appear**__**.**_

**Next time on Hyperdevotion 13**

"W-Who are" Alex said getting up from the ground to face the unknown woman.

"I know all about you Kamen Rider" The woman pointed her knife at Alex.

"ALEX LOOK OUT!" Noire shouted.

"HENSHIN!" **TURN UP!**

**Case 2: Behold Blade.**

**The Fight Has Just Begun! **


End file.
